


Reflected Reality

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is fascinated by the idea of Gabriel's wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflected Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for the lovely denazia, who bought me for the help_nz charity auction. Beta-ed by sycophantastic.

It’s like warm, pressurized air under his palm when he touches them for the first time. Gabriel’s eyes flutter shut for a second, the faintest gasp escaping his lips. Sam takes his hands off quickly, worried.

“You said it was okay,” he says accusingly. “Gabriel, if my touching your wings is hurting you, I – ”

“It’s not hurting me,” Gabriel huffs, half amusement and half arousal. “Believe me, it really isn’t.”

“Oh,” Sam says, finally getting it. “Oh, okay then.” And he reaches out again until he can feel the warm tingle of the archangel’s wings under his fingers.

He can only rely on his sense of touch to find them, discover the shape and size of them. Gabriel insisted that he couldn’t manifest them to Sam’s view, that Sam’s eyes couldn’t take it and would burst into flames just like Pamela’s had. Yet Sam was so fascinated by the idea of wings that Gabriel agreed to let him touch them. And here they are now, kneeling on the bed of an expensive hotel room (courtesy of the archangel), Sam’s hands caressing wings he can’t see and Gabriel making small appreciative noises.

There’s a faint, electrical-like feeling under Sam’s skin. It’s warm and nice and runs through his whole body, making him hard unexpectedly fast. He ignores his erection though, and leans forward, presses his lips against the edge of a not-quite-material invisible wing.

Gabriel moans at that, a real moan, like when Sam’s mouth wraps around his cock, or his tongue flickers against the angel’s entrance. Curious, Sam parts his lips, darts his tongue out. It tingles a bit, a strange, not entirely unpleasant sensation, and the sound Gabriel makes at that is just plain indecent. Sam wonders if he can make the angel come just from that, from playing with his wings. That would be so _hot_.

“Sam,” Gabriel demands, “stop teasing me and just fuck me!”

Sam’s cock twitches in his pants at the sound of sheer need in his lover’s voice. There’s the familiar sound of snapping and they’re both naked. Sam keeps a hand on Gabriel’s wing; with the other, he drags the archangel over his lap. Gabriel lifts his hips and sinks himself onto Sam with a long, delicious groan.

Sam usually doesn’t like it when Gabriel makes himself magically ready to be fucked. He likes to prepare him himself, stretch him out with his tongue and fingers, but right now he doesn’t care at all. He’s warm and tight and fucking perfect around his cock.

Gabriel’s small hands grab his shoulders, dig in his skin as he starts moving his hips up and down. The warm feel of Gabriel’s wings wraps around them, an almost solid sensation against Sam’s back and sides, and Sam buries his face back in it, kissing it, licking it, scraping his teeth against it and relishing the noises coming out of Gabriel’s mouth.

For the first time since they started sleeping together, the archangel goes first. He straightens up against Sam, his wings wrapping them suddenly more tightly, and bites Sam’s neck where it meets the shoulder as he comes all over Sam’s stomach.

Sam isn’t far behind. He thrusts up once, twice more into Gabriel and tips over the edge. The intensity of his orgasm takes him by surprise, and for a second all he can see is black. It doesn’t last long though, because when he opens his eyes he’s still buried inside Gabriel. The angel is licking him where he bit him, like an apology for hurting him. The wings are gone though, Sam can feel the emptiness of the air where they used to be.

“That was…” Sam starts, breathing hard, but there are no words to describe how good it felt. “’Amazing’ seems like an understatement.”

Gabriel hums agreement against his skin. Sam lets the archangel push down on his back and lift himself off Sam’s softening cock. Gabriel then slides against Sam’s body, licking his way down to Sam’s sensitive nipples. Sam arches up slightly and buries a hand in his lover’s soft hair.

Gabriel lifts his head, looking at him with eyes full of amusement and lust.

“Yes, that would be an understatement,” he agrees with a smirk, dragging his fingers in the mess he left on Sam’s stomach.

“Why didn’t we do this earlier?” Sam asks, relaxing under the angel’s hands.

“Because you wouldn’t have been able to handle it, boy,” Gabriel teases. “You could barely resist the urge to come instantly the first time I fucked you.”

“You’re exaggerating again,” Sam smiles, sighing happily as Gabriel settled between his legs. The angel is right though, he really is _that_ good. Adding to that the years it had been since the last time Sam had had sex with a man, he hadn’t lasted long the first time he tumbled in bed with Gabriel.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” Sam asks softly as Gabriel cleans up his stomach with delicate fingers and teasing lips and tongue.

Gabriel just looks at him and smiles enigmatically. Then he wraps his lips around Sam’s cock, and Sam suspects him of using his powers again, because there’s no other way he would be getting hard again so fast after that mind-blowing orgasm.

“Fine,” Sam sighs, trying not to let the archangel distract him from his thoughts, “if you’re not telling me I can always ask Castiel.”

Gabriel lets Sam’s cock slip from his lips and frowns at him. He’s not really mad though, just vaguely annoyed.

“All right,” he says. “Manifesting my wings to this plane of existence but still keeping them from being seen takes a lot of power.” He slides a cum-covered finger against Sam’s entrance. “Makes me vulnerable.”

Sam’s breath catches, and he can’t tell if it’s because Gabriel just slid two fingers into him or if it’s from the realization that the archangel _trusted_ him enough to make himself vulnerable for him. Probably both.

***

They don’t do it all the time, which makes the nights Gabriel lets his wings out all the more incredible. Not that sex with the ex-trickster isn’t always amazing, because it is; the guy’s got centuries of practice and supernatural powers on his side, after all.

“How hard is it, to keep them invisible?” Sam asks one night, playfully tracing Gabriel’s spine with his fingertips. The angel is sprawled over Sam’s chest, their legs entwined and messily tangled with the bed sheets.

“Not that much harder than keeping them folded inside this vessel, though it demands more energy” Gabriel breathes against Sam’s skin.

“And how hard is keeping them folded in?” Sam replies, surprised to hear Gabriel answer his question honestly and determined not to waste the occasion.

The angel hums, like he’s trying to find a way to put it in terms Sam could understand.

“A bit like if you had to pretend to walk with a limp all the time, 24/7, when in fact you’re an amazing runner.” He says eventually. “It’s not painful, but it’s irritating, demands your constant attention, and everything you do is slowed and dulled and less fun that it would be if you were just saying ‘screw this’ and running around on your two feet.”

Sam stays silent for a while after that. He had never really thought about what it must be like for the angels to keep their true form folded inside a human vessel, to refrain from being fully themselves.

“Oh, stop frowning,” Gabriel chides. “I’ve been doing this for centuries, I’m used to it.”

“I’m sure we can find a way,” Sam muses.

***

They do find a way; it comes in the form of a blindfold. Sam’s never been into giving up one of his senses, all his hunter instincts are against it, against the _vulnerability_ of it. But then, he realizes he can trust Gabriel.

It comes as a bit of a shock to him, that realization. They kind of both stumbled into this relationship a bit by chance, or at least that’s what Sam’s always thought. But the fact that he’s actually _willing_ to put his trust in the archangel when Gabriel isn’t even asking him to…well, it tells him that there’s clearly more than simple attraction and companionship between them.

Sam’s still very nervous the first time they do this. Yes, it was his idea, and no, he’s not going to back out, but when Gabriel puts the thick silken scarf on his eyes, leaving only darkness and a brush of fingers against his skin, followed by a faint chuckle, it’s hard for him not to rip it off.

Gabriel is moving around him, undressing him slowly, kissing him, quick, then retreating, leaving Sam floundering in the middle of the bedroom, not sure what he should do between the unexpected touch of fingers against his torso and the surprising press of lips on his shoulder.

Gabriel is having fun, that much is obvious. He’s laughing softly, a low sound that seems to be coming from everywhere, and Sam is at his complete mercy. It occurs to him that he’s always been at his mercy. The guy is an _archangel_ , the most powerful creature he’s ever met, he could do _anything he likes_ to him.

The thought shouldn’t be making him hard.

But it is. It really _really_ is.

There’s an appreciative noise from Gabriel, who must have seen Sam’s hardening cock, followed by a fluttering sound, and Sam knows the archangel’s just let his wings out. He reaches towards what he thinks is the source of the sound, and his fingers brush against the familiar warm, tingly, pressured air he knows to be the tip of the angel’s wing, before it slips away.

“Gabriel,” Sam groans, starting to get frustrated.

“Yes, Sam?” the archangel breathes in his ear, almost making the hunter jump.

There are small hands on his hips and the air seems to vibrate around them. A warm body presses against his back, but it’s not quite right, not quite where it should be.

Sam’s breath catches.

“Are you…flying?” he asks, almost a whisper.

Gabriel doesn’t answer, just nips the lobe of Sam’s ear, something the angel’s size wouldn’t allow him to do if his feet were on the ground, and presses his erection against the small of Sam’s back.

The air vibrates stronger as one Gabriel’s hand wraps around Sam’s cock, and Sam moans, arching his neck, his head thrown back against Gabriel’s shoulder. Sam can feel the tips of Gabriel’s wings brush against his skin with a regular rhythm, and the images that form in his mind are both strange and delicious.

He tries to touch the wings, to plunge his fingers in their warm energy, but they keep moving, maybe to keep Gabriel in the air, maybe just to tease him. Gabriel’s hand is slow on his cock, his lips are lazy against the curve of his neck, all slow and delicious torture.

“Gabriel,” Sam moans softly, almost begging. “That’s not fair!”

“Nope,” the angel chuckles, “it isn’t.”

Suddenly, Gabriel wraps his wings around Sam, and for a couple of seconds both of them are moaning, almost on the edge of climaxing just from the contact. They have done so before. But the archangel unwraps his wings and, biting playfully where Sam’s shoulder and neck meet, he says, “On your hands and knees.”

There’s something raw in Gabriel’s voice, something that makes Sam shiver as Gabriel moves away, makes him sink down on all four without a moment’s hesitation. Gabriel trails a wet finger down Sam’s spine, all the way down to his entrance. He traces it playfully over the ring of muscles.

“There is something I would like to do,” Gabriel says, and there are still traces of this rawness in the angel’s voice, “but for that I need to be sure that you’ll do as you’re told, that you’ll obey me. Do you trust me, Sam?”

“Yes!” Sam’s reply is quick and honest, and Sam once again is a bit shaken by the fact that yes, he actually really trusts Gabriel.

The archangel takes an in-breath, then runs his other hand back up Sam’s spine. His small fingers grab Sam’s hair, forcing him to raise his head. If it weren’t for the blindfold, the hunter would now be looking at the largest wall of their spacious hotel room.

“Do not move your head, whatever happens. Do you hear me?”

“Yes,” Sam breathes out, and it’s amazing how easily Gabriel can make him say that one little word nowadays.

“Good boy,” Gabriel croons, and Sam can hear the smile in the angel’s voice.

Then Gabriel slips two wet fingers into him, greedy as always, and Sam grunts, spreading his legs a bit farther. Gabriel’s fingers move fast, opening him and teasing him as the archangel barely brushes his prostate now and then. Sam pushes his hips back, but Gabriel slaps his ass once in warning. The burn of it almost feels good, and Sam’s thinking about doing it again when he hears a familiar snap of fingers.

And suddenly he can see again. The silk scarf has slipped open and fallen to the floor between Sam’s hands. But Sam isn’t facing a white wall like he would have expected. Instead, the whole wall is a huge mirror, and right in front of him he can see his and Gabriel’s reflections.

And the reflection of Gabriel’s wings.

They are breathtaking. A shimmery, ever-changing mess of layers and colors and light, and Sam can’t decide where they start and where they end, if there are several pairs of wings or just the one, if they’re made of light or liquid or gas, or of all those things at the same time. The overall impression he gets is that of a golden liquid light, but he knows he sees all the colors known to man, and then some, in those large wing-shaped bursts of energy.

One of them folds to brush Sam’s side, and it’s so hard not to turn his head and _look at it_ , but he promised, so he just stares in the polished surface of the mirror as the delicious warmth of the wing caresses him.

Gabriel’s fingers in him have stopped, probably to give Sam some time to take everything in, but then the angel starts moving them again and Sam’s eyes shoot to his face in the mirror. The angel is smiling, almost smirking, but there’s a heat in his eyes that seems to reflect more than just lust.

As a third finger slips inside him, Sam watches Gabriel wrap a wet hand over his own erection, his large cock looking even bigger between his small fingers. Sam licks his lips and pushes back against Gabriel’s hand, and the archangel lets go of his cock to smack him on the ass again, making Sam groan and close his eyes for a second.

“Do you like it when I hit you?” Gabriel teases, voice lower than usual.

“Maybe,” Sam says, his eyes holding Gabriel’s in the mirror.

“Interesting. We’ll have to try that another time.”

The archangel removes his fingers from Sam’s ass, making him whimper, and moves behind him. The mirror seems to tilt a bit, giving Sam a better view of Gabriel spreading his cheeks before pushing his cock through the ring of muscles.

Gabriel feels big and hot and delicious inside him, and Sam has to moan, has to push back to take him in faster, deeper. The angel grabs his hips and starts pounding into him, and it’s a little bit too fast and a little bit too strong and Sam loves it, meets every thrust with a push of his own, his eyes travelling from Gabriel’s eyes to the large wings flapping in rhythm. They brush his skin every now and then, sending little shivers through Sam that make his cock pulse and leak pre-come each time.

Gabriel’s eyes are locked on his face, dark and intense and so honest, so full of emotions that if Sam looks back for too long it makes his head spin. He calls out his lover’s name, and Gabriel grunts back Sam’s name.

That’s when Sam finally understands what it is he’s seeing in the reflection of the angel’s eyes. He blinks, not sure what he’s supposed to feel about it, before realizing that he feels the exact same way.

“I love you,” he tells the Gabriel in the mirror, and watches as the archangel’s eyes turn the same multicolored golden hue of his wings.

Gabriel comes with Sam’s name on his lips, his wings flapping so fast around him they’re just a blur. It’s loud and violent and his fingernails dig into Sam’s skin, drawing blood, but it’s so strong and powerful and _perfect_ that Sam tips over the edge too, ecstasy washing over him with a blinding strength as he comes, untouched, all over the expensive Persian carpet.

***

They don’t talk about Sam’s words, and Gabriel never actually says them back, but it’s like they don’t have to. They know. It’s enough.

It’s the little things that change, the way Gabriel stands closer to him even in front of Dean and Castiel, the way he runs his hands through Sam’s hair when they lay in bed after sex. The way he sprawls all over the hunter for the rest of the night.

Gabriel will never be his ‘boyfriend’. He’ll never be tame. This thing they have will never be domestic. Gabriel’s an archangel and a pagan god, he’s wild and strong and unpredictable. But he’s Sam’s, and Sam is his.

And that is all that matters.


End file.
